


Untitled PWP

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [40]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Men of Honor missing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled PWP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomedveins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/gifts).



And it hurts in a leaden, flying, too-bright way the other times have never hurt him, and Nasir can only scream it into the echoing chamber, down the hall, out of him and out of breath while Agron grasps his hips, throws him onto his hands and knees and drives it back into him with cock and teeth.

And that is last granule of Agron’s hard-edged patience, because Nasir can feel that the gentle spoon-fuck mercy has been replaced by brutal hip-snap savagery, in and out and scream and shout is all Nasir can do and

When Agron grits out this: Do not fucking let me find you again in company of Cilician.

Nasir sobs out this: Agron. Agron. Ag-gron. Yes. Promise.

And it hurts like nothing hurts, like stillness deep within his guts, like ice without the cold, like heat without the rancor, like he is not there in that ravaged violenced shattered suite, but inside Agron while Agron snaps his teeth on Nasir’s sore burning throat, snaps his hips to stretch and stab and rub and burst inside him, and Nasir can only stream it out in arching thick cream globs of his climax.


End file.
